


Peachy "Keen"

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dildos, Exhibitionism, Multi, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Princess Peach is "kidnapped" by Bowsette and competes for their hand in marriage in a display of public indecency against Princess Daisy, Samus, Zelda and Palutena.Only Peach and Daisy have much focus, so heads up if you're into the other three you'll probably be disappointed.





	Peachy "Keen"

It was starting to become a little boring sitting around all day, eating cake and letting her bum get bigger. The mushroom kingdom effectively ran itself, Princess Peach had been kidnapped so often that she had become a figurehead. Speaking of which-

An explosion shook the castle and chaos broke loose as the toads panicked, running around screaming. Peach yawned, and picked up her cup of tea so she could finish it before Bowser grabbed her again. The dust started to settle in her throne-room, and from it a svelte older woman emerged.

Peach sat up, the woman felt familiar, a crown adorned their long blonde hair, small horns stuck out from the side of their head and on their back was a spiked koopa shell. They stormed up from the wreckage of the throne room’s southern wall, their long black dress floating.

“Princess,” they smiled wickedly, sharp teeth baring.

“Who are you?” Peach rose to her feet, her royal guard had already fled her side as the woman approached.

Tall, towering over her, fire in their eyes, “Your new queen.”

They were so big... they grabbed her by the collar, and she was ashamed of what started running through her mind.

“Come Princess,” they dragged her away from her throne, “I’m holding a contest and you’ve been invited.”

“Oh, okay.”

They paused, “You’re not going to try to resist?”

“No, not really. This happens all the time.”

“I mean,” the woman let her go, “If you’re not going to struggle then-”

“Don’t be so boring!” Peach started towards the gaping hole in the wall to where an airship anchor awaited them, “Let’s go.”

The woman chased after her.

The airship was familiar as well, perhaps the woman worked for Bowser. Maybe she was one of his many children who seemed to appear out of no-where and then disappear just as quickly. Either way, they locked her in a cabin until they had arrived.

In the heart of the Koopa Kingdom, she was ushered into a theatre and thrown into the backroom where she waited for the contest to begin. She had no idea what it was, but it’d be a bit of fun while she waited for her usual rescue to arrive.

“Peach?”

She looked around her at the other women in the backstage area, four other women all sat in chairs talking to each other when her friend Daisy stood up to greet her.

“Daisy, you’re here?”

“Of course I’m here, there is no chance I’d miss this opportunity.”

“What opportunity?”

Daisy blushed, “Lady Bowsette is looking for a wife.”

“Is that the one who kidnapped me? She seemed nice.”

“I know we’re friends but, I’m not going to go easy on you out there.”

Peach shrugged, looking around at the other women, “I don’t even know what I’m meant to be doing.”

She recognised them all, she had met them before - or maybe that wasn’t canon. She knew Princess Zelda by name, she had spent a lovely evening with them and their knight during a few of her side-quests away from her Kingdom. The other two she only knew by face. The one with blonde hair was a bounty-hunter of some sort, and the one with the long green hair and flowing white robes was some kind of queen.

“Bowsette only wants the best to be her wife, so we’re proving we can uh-” Daisy cleared her throat, “handle ourselves in the bedroom.”

“Oh... ohhh.”

“The winner gets to marry them, and the losers spend the night with the audience.”

“Wait, there is an audience? I have to... do that... in front of a crowd? They’re bonkers if they think I’ll do anything like that!”

“Come on Peachy, didn’t you get a good look at them?” Daisy was drooling, “She’s so big and strong...”

“Nothing you can say will get me to do that... out there.”

Daisy nudged her with an elbow, “It’s not canon.”

Peach knelt in front of the crowd, she had imagined she’d be with someone, but the fact they planted a rather large dildo in front of her was not exactly a welcome change. None of them were naked either, perhaps that was the plan.

“Alright Ladies,” Bowsette stood in front of them, at the very front of the crowd of hundreds of their lackies. Koopas, Goombas, Shy-guys, and all sorts of henchmen, “First round, first to fit their dildo all the way in, wins.”

Peach looked at the other girls, they were all holding their toys ready. She took her own, it jiggled, it was so thick her fingertips didn’t touch as she clutched it tightly. She couldn’t believe she was doing this.

“Start stuffing, sluts!” Bowsette roared with laughter, eye lighting up as the ladies on stage started.

The blonde was the only one who raised their toy to their throat. Everyone else lifted their dresses and awkwardly tried to mount the monsters. Peach planted it on the ground hard, and it stuck down with a loud suck, then she lifted her dress and reached down with both hands to guide it inside her.

Daisy, delicate flower that she was, tore away their dress and with two fingers parting their lips, sunk straight down on their beast. Halfway down, only slowed by their legs getting in the way. Zelda was still struggling with their robes when Bowsette roared, “Samus wins!”

Samus, the blonde bounty-hunter, sat triumphant, their neck turgid with silicon cock, barely a gag or a drop of sweat on their brow. They drew it like a sword, the rubber dong wobbling satisfyingly.

“Keep going ladies,” Bowsette demanded as they took to the stage.

Peach eased herself on to her own, while Daisy squealed. Bowsette tore off the rest of their dress, their big tits bouncing, freed.

“Daisy is second, let me see that cock fill you, bitch.”

Bowsette pushed Daisy down hard, their belly swelling hard. The outline of a dick pushing out of them. Peach was sweating now, bouncing up and down just a little to get the dildo in. Working the shaft, letting herself get used to it.

“Pathetic, the rest of you are pathetic! Round two, the only round that matters! First to come, and I mean really come, you get to be my bride.”

They grabbed the green haired woman by the throat, “Palutena, you’re disappointing me.”

Palutena whimpered, and cried as Bowsette pushed them down.

“Lets go, I want to hear you moan, I want to see you languish, I want to see you break yourself on those cocks.”

Peach didn’t need motivation, she could see the eyes of the crowd, they were hungry for her body. Even though beside her Daisy was bouncing up and down, their tits bouncing, the cock underneath them bowing and wobbling. Hard and fast, riding that faux-meat like it was nothing.

Peach leaned forward, on her knees. She turned, if she couldn’t see them she wouldn’t be so self-conscious. She didn’t even think of what the others were doing, she stuffed herself full, easing up and down the shaft. Slow and sweet, trying not to think of the crowd, trying not to notice when Bowsette came along to tear the bottom of her dress off so her ass was exposed to the world.

She tried not to listen to the moans from Zelda, the whimpers from Palutena. She ignored the gagging and slurping from Samus, or the way Daisy panted and cat-called the crowd.

Bouncing up and down, pounding herself against the shaft. Body getting tired, a moan escaping her lips. A tiny squirt became a gush, and she gasped hard. Breathless, body trembling, sliding down until the cock disappeared into her entirely.

“Peach, you perfect little piece,” Bowsette jumped up onto the stage, “I knew you’d be my bride.”

She felt their strong hands grab hold of her, kiss her. She was languid, too tired to move, so they moved her. The dildo was still stuck to the floor, and it slid from her with a nice wet slurp.

“The rest of you, have fun with my men while I break in my new wife.”

Bowsette picked her up and carried her from the stage as the other girls were descended upon by the horny crowd. Daisy was the last thing Peach heard as she drifted off in her Queen’s arms, a loud excited squeal.


End file.
